


Lies and Laundry

by lost_spook



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy's found another mystery for Jonathan to solve.  (Ish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an LJ meme with pairings and housework prompts. This one from Justice Turtle, who gave me hanging out, or folding up the laundry.
> 
> I thought Jonathan Creek fic was rare enough that it was worth posting this frivolous ficlet here, anyway.

“There’s a dead body lying under your clothes line?”

Maddy nodded, and took another mouthful of tea, narrowly missing spilling it over the phone. “Yeah. Can you believe it?”

“I’m having difficulty.”

“Look, come on over. Do your thing. Explain it to me.”

“You explain it.”

“Well,” said Maddy, “I can only assume that she climbed into the washing machine while I wasn’t looking, got simultaneously drowned and strangled during the main cycle, then I hauled her out with the sheets without noticing until she fell out of the washing basket onto the patio. How do I know? Jonathan, I mean it.”

“So, you’ve phoned the police, have you?”

“Not yet. I thought of you first.” She gave the phone a hopeful look. “I thought they might arrest me.”

“Well, they definitely will if you don’t report it.”

“I mean, what can you do?”

“Not believe a word of it,” he said, his voice a small, irritated sound on the other end of the line. “You stole the idea off Miss Marple, anyway. What do you really want? Although I know I’m going to regret asking –”

Maddy only grinned. “Oh, all right. You got me. But I thought it’d only take you five seconds to come out with that.”

“Maddy. What do you want?”

She took a bite of her toast, rendering her answer slightly indistinct: “Tumble drier’s broken again.”

“They have people to fix these things. Phone your electrician, or your plumber, or whoever.”

Maddy glared at the receiver. “You know what? It’s the strangest thing. I’m getting a premonition of another murder. I can’t quite see… no, wait. It’s a man… they’ve found him lying dead in a windmill. Blood everywhere. Some lonely middle-aged git of a magician’s assistant. They’re saying it’s an accident, one of his tricks gone hideously wrong, but I don’t know about that. What do you think?”

“… middle-aged?” said Jonathan.

“I’ll buy you a coffee,” Maddy added. “And there’s something else. Look, come on. Don’t tell me you’ve got something better to do.”

“I have, and I’m not –”

Maddy cut him off before he could finish and looked at her watch, calculating that she should have plenty of time to finish her toast, get washed and dressed, and maybe even finish off that article before he got here.


End file.
